Shichinintai Love
by Lady Misaki
Summary: After being dumped by Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango and Kagome head to the hot springs for some relaxation time only to be kidnapped by the Shichinintai, now traveling alongside them will love bloom? KagxBan SanxSui
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Wow I love Bankotsu and Kagome fics and am ecstatic that I'm finally writing my own, I love the spats between Kagome and Jakotsu they are just too funny!

**Important Note: Anybody who has a Bankotsu and Kagome fic please send it to me directly and I will award you with a chapter of either of my stories (Cursed One and and Shichinintai Love) a week earlier than it will be posted. Anybody who does that I will mention at the beginning of each chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

"I love you Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome snuggling up against Inuyasha. They had finally got together. After a heavenly night of kisses and promised vows Kagome was now engaged to Inuyasha, he had promised to marry her after Naraku and the Shikon Jewel was completed.

"I love you too Kikyo." said Inuyasha blissfully.

Kagome stiffened, then without any warning she slapped Inuyasha on his cheek. "How dare you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Oi! What the hell was that for bitch!" cried Inuyasha clutching his now throbbing cheek.

"You called me Kikyo!" seethed Kagome, Kami she was so mad she could have sat him to hell right then and there.

"Yeah, well she's the only one I want anyways." sneered Inuyasha glaring at Kagome.

Kagome gasped, then she hung her head and whispered, "So what was tonight to you?"

Inuyasha frowned, "I thought it was Kikyo sitting here with me not you Kagome. Sorry."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, with a strangled sob she ran away ignoring the branches that cut her to near shreds, soon when she emerged to camp her school uniform was pretty much in shreds. '_Kami, now Mom's gonna kill me.' _Thought Kagome angrily, that uniform didn't come cheap and now Inuyasha had 'mistakenly' mistook her for Kikyo.

Kagome looked up in surprise when she heard heartwrenching sobs coming from in front of the fire. Her back was to her but Kagome had a pretty good idea of who it was. She walked forward and sat down on the log beside her and said simply, "Hi Sango."

"Oh Kagome." cried Sango, "He-he said that he didn't want me anymore because we had finally done it and he said he now didn't want to pursue me anymore!"

Kagome had a pretty good idea who "he" was. Kagome held Sango silently. "You're so lucky Kagome." cried Sango, "At least Inuyasha loves you."

Kagome chuckled sadly and whispered, "Not anymore Sango, he called me Kikyo right after he proposed to me."

Sango gasped in fury lifting her face from Kagome's shoulder, "How dare he! Kami that's terrible! I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't think-."

Kagome smiled and waved her hand saying, "Nah, your problem is just as bad as mine, you gave up your virginity to Miroku and he just threw it away like that!" she shook her head and firmly said, "Despicable."

Sango blew her nose on a handkerchief that Kagome had handed to her, "Yeah, but Inuyasha proposed to you!"

"It's my fault as well." said Kagome softly looking at the dancing flames, "I should have realised after the number of times he ran off to Kikyo was that that was all I could ever be to him. A silly reincarnation of her. She's a better fighter than I am, she never needs rescuing and her purifying skills are much better and she has had more time to learn then than I have, she's a natural born leader like Inuyasha, and she's more sophisticated and beautiful then I am and much more willing to do things for Inuyasha."

"No." said Sango shaking her head, "You'll always be Kagome to me, you don't need to be like her to get someone to love you Kagome, I bet that one day Inuyasha will regret that he ever did this to you!" Kagome smiled sadly at her and asked in a much different voice, "So what will we do now? Both men that we loved have dumped us and I don't think I can face them again."

Sango nodded agreeing with her, "I don't know Kagome." she sighed, then brightening she added, "How about we go to the hot springs nearby? They've always been able to cheer us up."

Kagome laughed at this and both girls picked up their bags to go bathing. However unknown them was a big suprise waiting for them there.

* * *

'_This is so boring.' _thought Bankotsu leaning against a rock that he had found on the edge of the hotsprings where currently he, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu were at.

"Big brother how are we going to catch Inuyasha and his group?" asked Suikotsu from beside Bankotsu.

"Yes, I want to catch my sexy mongrel and play with him!" cried Jakotsu grinning dreamily thinking about all the fun he and Inuyasha could have together.

"That Kagome girl really bothers me." scowled Renkotsu sitting between Jakotsu and Suikotsu, the 4 were sitting evenly around the hotspring while Ginkotsu was hidden nearby by some trees and bushes.

"I don't know." sighed Bankotsu idly playing with his braid. "Naraku said that we have to lay low for a while while he figures out our next move.

"And how long will that be?" pouted Jakotsu, upset.

"I dunno." said Bankotsu irritably, "But that means that we can't kill anybody right now or else we'll attract that mutt and the other's attention."

"What a pity." said Suikotsu frowning at the waters distracted.

"Yes." agreed Renkostu, "I've been restless lately as well."

"That's because there's nothing to do!" exploded Bankotsu through gritted teeth. "God I hate this assignement there's no killing and fun like they're used to be in the old days."

"Yeah before we got betrayed by out previous employers." said Renkotsu angrily.

"Despicable bastards." spat Jakotsu, "That commander guy wasn't even hot anyways, even that mask that covered his ugly face wasn't enough."

"Shh!" hissed Suikotsu pointing to the direction across from Bankotsu. Everbody looked to the direction he was pointing at and listened intently, it was still far off but you could hear two voices laughing and chattering as it was headed towards the hot spring.

"I know those voices." hissed Renkotsu, "They're that tajiya and Kagome girl!"

Jakotsu made a face.

"What's the plan Bankotsu?" asked Suikotsu looking at Bankotsu inquiringly.

Bankotsu grinned aniticipating the oncoming fun, "Plan?" he said breezily, "I think it's pretty obvious what we do now, we hide underwater while they come in we spring and capture them and then we bring them '**alive**'," here he paused and glared at Jakotsu who pouted and said "You're no fun." Bankotsu looked back at the others and continued, "alive to Naraku, the miko is especially important to him apparently."

"Renkotsu." commanded Bankotsu, "Bring something that will make the water murky so those two won't see is under water." Renkotsu nodded and ran out of the hot springs and retrieved a turquoise powder from his pouch that had been draped with the other's belongings on Ginkotsu and dumped it into the centre of the spring.

"Ginkotsu!" called Bankotsu as the other three dove into the spring, "Make sure that the females won't be able to see you until we've got them captured."

"Yes Big Brother." clanged the demon from the bushes.

Satisfied Bankotsu turned to look at the oncoming prey, they would be here in about a minute, Bankotsu wasn't too worried, after all him and his fellow mercenaries were quite accomplished swimmmers and were able to keep their breathes underwater for up to a half hour.

He grinned and dove into the now murky waters of the spring when he saw the head of a certain raven haired. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they discovered that they had fallen into the trap of 4 very fit and naked assassins.

* * *

"Oh wow Sango look at the water." exclaimed Kagome happily. "It's such a pretty turquoise colour!"

"What's so great about that Kagome?" inquired Sango.

"Well the other day I read in a book that water that isn't clear in hotsprings," bubbled Kagome enthusiastically, "is filled with natural salts that soothe whoever is inside!"

"And anybody who comes by who sees us won't be able to see us naked from under the water!" said Sango following Kagome's flow.

Kagome nodded and promptly the two took off their clothes and Kagome touched the water experimentally, "It's warm." she declared.

Sango looked at the murky water doubtfully, "I dunno Kagome I have a bad feeling about this, you can't see anything under the water, what if something came out and attacked us."

"Oh come on Sango!" laughed Kagome teasingly, "What's the worst that can happen?"

'_Girl you have no idea.' _thought Ginkotsu hearing everything they were saying from the other side of the bushes.

Without further hesitations Kagome pulled Sango into the water with her, Sango skipped past Jakotsu's head while Kagome had accidentally brushed against it and she instantly screeched in alarm.

"Kagome what's wrong!" cried Sango from the centre of the pool enjoying the temperature and scenery surrounding them.

"I just touched something totally slimy!" shuddered Kagome walking to the centre towards Sango.

_'Jakotsu's not going to take that well.' _snickered Ginkotsu quietly.

_'Perfect, they're right where we want them,' _thought Bankotsu, _'now they have no chance of esaping.' _he sent the signal to Suikotsu and the others underwater and the other three nodded back at him to show that they understood.

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotus swam slowly towards Kagome and Sango who were oblivious about what was happening underwater and chatted happily. When the four assasins were stationed right around Kagome and Sango to form a fence that was virtually impenetrable the 4 shot out of the water, Bankotsu grinned directly at Kagome who had been facing him, her face registered shock and fear, two emotions he loved best.

_'This is going to be fun.' _he thought smirking.

* * *

Haha! That chapter was sooo much fun to write, defenitely some romance and fun from later chapters! I'm really sorry about Cursed One I was going to post the third chapter on Thursday but it got deleted and it was sooo long. Needless to say I was totally pissed off and had to spend the day off taking my frustrations out .

Anyways next chapter will be up later!


	2. Renkotsu's Proposal and the new Kimono

"Kagome stared in shock at the face of the handsome and dashing face of the infamous Shichinintai Leader, his azure eyes locked onto hers and slowly seeing her fear in those indigo eyes he slowly smirked and his eyes wandered down from Kagome's face. Kagome looked down to see what he was looking at and gasped in embarrassment to see that she was naked and he was…well just as nude as she was. She blushed and spun around found herself face to face with Sango who was looking terrified with her wide eyes and right behind Sango was Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu all naked and smirking at the two women.

Kagome glanced back at Sango terrified but before they could do, or scream anything they heard Jakotsu say snidely, "Kami they are so ugly how can that sexy mongrel and that handsome monk actually stay and look at their ugly faces."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and she pushed past Sango who muttered a quiet "Uh-oh.", soon Kagome stood directly in front of Jakotsu eye to eye, forgetting for the moment that she was stark naked and so were everbody else in the spring. "Excuse me." Hissed Kagome, "But you're the one that goes around wearing makeup and woman's clothing, how can you make fun of us when you're trying to be one of us." Then adding as an afterthought, "Besides it's not like any male has ever considered bedding you, you're as ugly as they come!" Snickers came from Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Sango but they were quickly silenced by a glare from Bankotsu.

"Why you-!" started Jakotsu furiously moving towards Kagome dangerously with slitted eyes.

He was however quickly halted by a hand from Suikotsu who said mildly, "Don't worry Jakotsu you can have your fun with them later."

"He's right." Stated Bankotsu grinning now, "I'll talk to the saimyosho to see if Naraku wants these two but he probably won't care for the tajiya."

Kagome heard Sango gasp from behind her, "What do you mean by that." Asked Sango staring at Bankotsu horrified.

"Meaning that Jakotsu can have his fun slitting the throat of you in front of the miko there to have his payback." Said Renkotsu boredly like this was no big deal.

Kagome didn't know what to do, first Miroku and Inuyasha had dumped them and now they were being kidnapped by Naraku's thugs! She closed her eyes for a moment and thought, _'This couldn't get any worse especially now that we've left Inuyasha and Miroku for good they won't come after us, we're on our own.' _

With that last thought she sighed defeated and sank into the water to cover her chest, Sango seeing her do this despairingly followed realizing that they could not escape.

"Good." Smirked Bankotsu looking down at Kagome and Sango, "You two realized that you couldn't take us on and escape, keep on doing that and we'll make it less painful for you."

Kagome closed her eyes hoping that she could block him and everything else from this night but knew she couldn't, she heard them laugh and lift Sango from the water to put her clothes and guarded her so she couldn't go anywhere, but Kagome kept on shutting her eyes, hoping fervently that help would come but to no avail. Bankotsu saw this and lifted her up forcing her to open her eyes, he dropped her on the ground with a towel already around his waist and said, "Put your clothes on." Kagome obeyed quickly putting on her panties, bra, skirt and shirt and finally her socks and shoes on. She flushed in embarrassment as she remembered that the entire time her and Sango were nude and so where they, she wanted to get out of that gaze of the three other males eyeing her body.

'_This is some kind of corny fiction.' _thought Kagome drily to herself, '_Two women with 4 handsome mercenaries, now all we have to do is get the women to fall in love with the mercenaries and voila!'_

"They are so weak, especially that miko." Said Jakotsu loudly, distracting Kagome with her thoughts, "They submitted without even a fight they could never protect themselves, they're just helpless lags that men need to save every day, they're so useless."

Kagome gasped seeing instead of Jakotsu but Inuyasha saying that to Miroku when he thought that Kagome wasn't listening. '_This is the reason why Inuyasha dumped you Kags.' _Thought Kagome tearing up, '_If you weren't so useless you could have kept him from Kikyo.' _Slowly, ever so slowly a lone tear escaped from her eyes, that was the single drop of all of Kagome's tears and sorrows and hurts.

Renkotsu saw this after Jakotsu finished his anti-woman statement but decided not to say anything, the miko could prove to be useful in the near future.

"Come on!" called Bankotsu from Ginkotsu's shoulder with Banryuu on his shoulder, "We have no time to waste, the mutt and that monk could be coming soon."

Jakotsu squealed ignoring everybody's eyerolls.

Renkotsu shoved Kagome and Sango rudely onto Ginkotsu and warned them when they were on, "Don't even try to escape or else you'll just get yourselves hurt, you can't fight any of us."

'_Did he just help us?' _thought Kagome confused. Shrugging she glanced at Sango to see her gaze off into the distance, "Hey Sango you there?" she asked waving her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sango you there?"

With a shake of her ponytail Sango glanced at Kagome startled, "Oh sorry Kagome, I was just thinking about what happened tonight."

"Yeah me too." Sighed Kagome sitting down on the hard steel of Ginkotsu's side, Renkotsu and Suikotsu stood guard on either side of them so Kagome didn't even dare to try anything to escape, "Well at least we'll be getting away from Miroku and Inuyasha." Said Kagome trying to find a good side to this kidnapping.

Sango nodded but didn't say anything, "Don't worry Sango," said Kagome gently lifting Sango's chin so she could look at Kagome directly, "I'm sure we'll bump into your brother soon." Sango nodded tears streaming down her face, the look on it made Kagome want to cry again too, _'Don't cry.' _she repeated silently to herself _'No matter what, don't cry don't cry, be strong.'_

Kagome's stomach growled interrupting her silent mantra, she glanced down guiltily and smiled at Sango, "Do you want to eat anything?"

"Yes please." Replied Sango gratefully.

Kagome dug into her yellow backpack muttering "Ramen, ramen, no more ramen," and finally "Ha!" she victoriously pulled out a some sandwiches and some cold beef and chicken." Seeing Kagome's face so proud about her find Sango burst out laughing, Suikotsu caught side of this and he gazed wonderingly at Sango, her face was so full of joy and happiness, an emotion that Suikotsu rarely saw, he felt enchanted by this and didn't stop his gazing until he heard Renkotsu cough discreetly, he looked up to see Renkotsu smirking at Suikotsu and glanced down at Sango. Suikotsu blushed and looked away quickly cursing the oncoming teasing that would come from his comrades.

Renkotsu amusedly watched Suikotsu look at Sango with a gentle and tender look, even in his bloodthirsty form he was smitten with the tajiya. Unbelievable!

_'Well this is good.' _thought Renkotsu smirking to himself, _'If the time ever comes when I have to defeat Suikotsu then all I have to do is to hurt the tajiya, that'll stop him.' _He glanced down to look at Kagome and pondered silently, '_That tear over Jakotsu's mark, I wonder if I could manipulate her so she could become as strong as me, then she would be indebted to me and could be able to defeat Bankotsu, her purifying powers will defenitly take care of Banryuu easily, I'll offer her a chance as soon as we make camp.' _

* * *

Bankotsu was in a good mood, of course seeing two naked women in a spring with all that moonlight around was defenitly an arousing experience and that terrified look in both of their faces were an extra bonus, especially that miko's. _'I still haven't got my payback yet.' _thought Bankotsu glancing down at this arm, his hand where she had hit with a purifying arrow had ached for the rest of the week even though the flesh had grown back after he was protected by that barrier. _'I'll get it as soon as I talk to Naraku, by then she'll be so scared that she'll probably will try to run_, _then I can have some real fun.' _

"Oi Ginkotsu let's stop here, this spot looks good." said Bankotsu leaning on Ginkotsu's shoulder.

The giant war demon clanged in aknkowledgement and slowly came to a stop. "Ow!" cried Kagome, she turned around to glare at Jakotsu who had kicked her head to make her fall off.

Jakotsu sneered at her, "I'm surprised that you didn't already sense me behind you you pathetic wench."

Kagome hid her face with her bangs to cover the look of pain that had come across her delicate features, Renkotsu noticed this and said irritably "Shut up Jakotsu."

Jakotsu turned surprised at Renkotsu, "What? Does big brother like this human wench?"

"No." said Renkotsu firmly.

"Then why is he protecting her!" cried Jakotsu, "She's not good for anything, why can't we just kill her?"

But this time it was Bankotsu who had come for Kagome's rescue, "We can't do anything to them right now until we have Naraku's orders." he said jumping off Ginkotsu easily.

He silenced Jakotsu with a glare and pointed at a cave, "We'll be taking cover there, Suikotsu you stand guard over the girls, Renkotsu catch some food and Jakotsu you stand guard while I go to talk with Naraku." With that he jumped to some nearby trees and easily flitted across the branches until he disappeared into the distance.

"You heard big brother let's go!" barked Renkotsu taking command, "Suikotsu you stand guard over her," he pointed to a suprised Sango, "while I take our little miko here, I need to talk to her."

Jakotsu whined across the clearing, "Urgh that's not fair why can't I have my play time with her! I called killing her first!"

Renkotsu glared at him, "Have you not been listening at all Jakotsu? No hurting them until Bankotsu comes back and gives us permission, besides I'm not going to do anything to her."

"You'd better not." growled Sango viciously from the entrance of the cave where Suikotsu was leading her into, "Or else I'll make you regret the day you ever laid a hand on her."

Ginkotsu chuckled darkly from the clearing. Renkotsu smiled at him crookedly to show his amusement for the fiery tajiya. He turned to look at a sullen Kagome still stood where she had been pushed, "Come on." sighed Renkotsu ignoring her silence, the fact that she was still hiding her face made him worry. When she made no move, Renkotsu sighed again and picked her up bridal style and jumped from tree to tree to a stream he had seen earlier.

* * *

After a couple of minutes they arrived, Renkotsu placed Kagome on the lush grass and sat down beside her cross legged. Night had arrived and a full moon illuminated the clearing where he and Kagome sat. 

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Kagome nervously forgetting her silence.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." said Renkotsu chuckling. He chuckled even louder when he was met by a disbelieving look by Kagome, "You really don't trust me do you?"

"No." was the firm reply.

"Good," said Renkotsu seriously, "that will get you far in these times."

"You still haven't awnsered my question." said Kagome ignoring the compliment.

"To make a deal."

Kagome regarded him suspiciously for a moment before saying, "Why should I make a deal with you."

"Don't you want to stop being the girl that's always been rescued to one that can protect herself?" seeing the shocked face on Kagome he continued, "When I saw you crying when Jakotsu accused you I knew that I had to help," Kagome snorted, ignoring the rude interruption Renkotsu continued on, "I can make you a better fighter, I will teach you how to use various weapons and perfect your skills for every one. I will be able to teach you how to fight hand to hand combat and also tracking skills by the end of the month you'll be as strong as any of us."

"For what?" asked Kagome suspiciously, she had to admit, his offer was tempting and by the end of the month she could shut Jakotsu's yap, but that also meant that she couldn't escape because of the deal, who else would be a better mentor than one of the best mercenaries that ever lived?

"I'll think of something."

Kagome pondered, weighing her options, she could refuse and face the endless jibes and insults or she could stay for a month, train and never be made fun of again while also risking of being killed on the process. She sighed, either way she could be killed, with or without the Shichinintai but with the second one she obviously had a better chance of dying. Taking the risk she uttered without even thinking, "Yes."

"Excellent." Renkotsu's eyes gleamed from the darkness,"Tomorrow we will have to go shopping for you new clothes."

Kagome nearly choked, "C-clothes?" she stuttered, regaining her composure she asked, "But these are fine!" and gestured to her school uniform.

Renkotsu frowned disapprovingly at her attire, "Warriors do not wear skimpy outfits like yours, your clothes could easily be destroyed in one battle and you could soon be running naked."

Kagome flushed at these choice of words and muttered regretting her decision already, "Fine."

"Good, we'll go by ourselves, the others will not be wanting me to do this so we will have to train by nighttime."

Kagome nodded, she did not want anybody to know about this especially since she doubted that she would be a fast learner.

Renkotsu stood up, "Let's head back to camp, Bankotsu should be worried."

"What about the food?" asked Kagome, "Weren't you supposed to get that?"

Without any warning Renkotsu leaned towards the stream and with a series of fast chopping movements he soon had 3 huge pieces of wriggling fish in his arms.

Kagome stared at him, awed.

"Accuracy." said Renkotsu watching her amused, "One of our many lessons." He chuckled when Kagome's shoulders slumped.

Kagome stood up and stretched, she then smiled at him and walked towards camp. Renkotsu followed her.

* * *

"WHAT!!!!" cried Bankotsu at the saimyosho that had gathered around him, "He expects me to do what!!!" 

_"You idiot fool." _buzzed the hell insects, _"He said you must keep the tajiya and miko for the time being without harming them."_

"I can't do that." bit out Bankotsu furiously, "We're not babysitters, we are the Shichinintai the most feared group of assassins the world has ever seen!"

_"That and babysitters." _laughed the saimyosho, _"Remember if you fail he will not hesitate to punish you."_

With that said they flew away buzzing all the while.

"Fuck this." muttered Bankotsu slamming his Banryuu into the ground. The sword pulsed. "Sorry." sighed Bankotsu, "Those two are just trouble, mark my words."

Lifting his giant halberd from the ground easily he sped off into the night.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kagome eyeing the numerous kimono that laid all around the bustling marketplace, "Those do not look cheap." 

Renkotsu chuckled at her, "Don't you like pretty things?"

"Yes, but not things that will be destroyed." said Kagome colouring slightly.

Renkotsu shook his head at her disbelievingly, "As a woman you astound me, now how about this?"

He pointed to a flashy white and pink kimono with long sleeves, the background was white while there were elegant sakura blossoms decorated it, Kagome had to admit it was very pretty.

"The clothes and colours people wear match their personalities." explained Renkotsu leading Kagome towards the kimono. "This kimono reminds me of you and your personality."

Kagome blushed when she realised that he was complimenting her and delicately reached her hand to feel the fabric, it was very soft and was warm enough for the harsh outside weather while also being surprisingly light.

"I wonder how much this is?" said Kagome thinking out loud.

Renkotsu chuckled and covered the price tag with his hands, "That's for me to keep to myself." he told Kagome enjoying the way she pouted at him pleadingly.

Sighing in defeat she allowed him to pay for it and the two left the crowded marketplace.

"So how am I going to run in that?" asked Kagome looking pointedly at the length of the kimono, "I'll probably trip in that in a few steps."

Renkotsu mulled this over in his head, "Well, we have two choices." he said slowly, "One, we can do it the way Jakotsu does and tie up one side,"

Kagome shook her head furiously and excaimed, "You can't be serious! I'll look like a hooker or something!"

Renkotsu laughed and continued on, "Or, we could just cut it."

Kagome sadly looked down at the kimono in her arms, to cut such a beautiful thing was a sheer waste but she had no choice, sighing Kagome said, "Yes, I'll cut it when we get back to camp." Renkotsu nodded in approval at her decision. "Good you have learned to accept things, that is good especially when you are under command."

Kagome looked quizzically at him and he explained, "When you are under command like the others and me under Bankotsu you have to accept his decisions even if you do not agree to them. If somebody did a different plan then everybody else we could lose our focus and be killed in our distraction."

Kagome nodded, that made sense.

"Also," said Renkotsu, "have you noticed the black leggings the tajiya wears with her demon exterminator outfit?"

Kagome said confusedly, "Yes, but what does that have anything to do with the kimono?"

"Well when you cut your kimono I want you to make it around midthigh and wear the leggings underneath it, I am sure the tajiya has some extra she is willing to give you."

Kagome sighed and nodded, she really did not want to cut the kimono.

"Good." said Renkotsu apparently satisfied, "After you have finished cutting and the others are asleep we will begin our first lesson."

Kagome smiled and said excitedly, "I can't wait! That stupid Jakotsu is so annoying."

"Yes, he can be sometimes but I'm sure if you're good enough you can shut him up for good." said Renkotsu cheerily anticipating the shocked look on the annoying gay man's face.

Kagome laughed and twirled ecstatic. "Come on Renkotsu!" she yelled, "I bet I can beat you to camp!" She then started running away from Renkotsu who in turn grinned and went to catch up with her. _"She likes to have fun." _he thought to himself, _"this will be good especially for the hard times ahead.'_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Bankotsu staring at the kimono in the breathless Kagome's arms. 

"I-it's f-for something I can wear while we're traveling." gasped Kagome. Sango came forward hurriedly and gave a bottle of water in Kagome's hands and took the kimono.

"Wow it's really beautiful Kagome, I didn't think that you were going to buy something like this!" enthused Sango lifting the kimono till it brushed the ground.

"You like it? Renkotsu chose it for me." smiled Kagome who had finished gulping down the water bottle, she took the kimono back from Sango's arms and turned accusingly to a smug Renkotsu. "Where did you learn to be that fast?" demanded Kagome.

"Forget that." interrupted Bankotsu, "Why the hell did you even go to the marketplace today to buy the wench something like this?"

Renkotsu looked cooly at him, "I was tired of looking at her indecent outfit." he stated simply.

Jakotsu whined, "Why couldn't I come with you guys? I was so bored here!"

"There were women there Jakotsu." reminded Renkotsu, "Lot's and lot's of women."

Jakotsu made a disgusted face and sat down again on Ginkotsu's side.

"That was very nice of brother Renkotsu." said Suikotsu coming from the cave's entrance.

"Too nice." clanged Ginkotsu.

"What are you planning there?" asked Bankotsu looking suspiciously at Renkotsu.

"Omigod you guys!" exlaimed Kagome angrily, "Just because he bought me this does not mean that he's planning to kill you or something! Haven't you ever heard of doing nice things for other people?"

Jakotsu hmphed and stomped towards Kagome, "Look you, if you think that you're going to steal Renkotsu from us you've got another thing coming so don't you dare talk like that to us!"

Kagome stared increduously at Jakotsu and grinned evilly, then to everybody's deep amazement and Jakotsu's disgust she leaned forward slowly and kissed him on his nose.

Jakotsu screamed and clawed at his nose frantically, "She kissed me! She actually kissed me! EW! Gross! That's disgusting wench I'll cut your nose off for that one! He raised his sword ready to strike.

Kagome smirked and closed her eyes, immediately a barrier formed around Jakotsu trapping him.

"Wha! What the hell is this? Release me and fight instead of being a coward wench!" screamed Jakotsu from inside the innocent looking pink bubble.

Sango couldn't help it, the form of the livid Jakotsu inside a pink bubble with his sword swinging manically was too much, she fell to the ground laughing.

Everyone laughed or chuckled at the poor man's predicament while Kagome grinned and asked, "How long do you think I should keep him in there?"

"I think you should let him calm down first." said Suikotsu chuckling, "He'll probably cut your head off for this."

Kagome grinned and glanced at Bankotsu, he was smiling a little bit and glanced at Kagome he noticed Kagome looking at him, he shook his head at her walked away whistling.

Kagome glanced back at Jakotsu and giggled again and turned to Sango silently asking her to accompany her to the hot springs. Sango nodded and looked at Suikotsu worriedly who sighed before running his hands through his hair, damn he had fallen for the tajiya now he couldn't resist when she gazed at him he felt like he would melt it was sickening. "Sure, you girls go to the hot spring to watch while I watch."

Kagome gasped and glared at him. Suikotsu realizing his mistake rolled his eyes and said, "No not that way, I'll turn around so I won't see you so you don't run away."

Kagome giggled and both she and Sango took off.

"Hey!" yelled Suikotsu after them, "You're not supposed to go until I say so!"

"Come on slowpoke! I've seen old crones run faster than you!" yelled Sango over her shoulder to him.

At the look of shock and rage on his face both she and Kagome laughed uncontrallably and ran faster.

_'Aww, how sweet.' _thought Jakotsu scowling in the pink bubble. He now sat cross legged and was busy glaring at Renkotsu who was polishing Ginkotsu, "Traitors." muttered Jakotsu. He watched through narrow eyes as they whispered to each other and snickered at him. _' Better watch out miko' _thought Jakotsu evilly, _'I'll be sure at the next chance I get to get payback.'_

* * *

heehee! I love Bankotsu **PLEASE SEND BANKOTSU AND KAGOME FICS TO ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh, and thanks for my friend Keira T. for her awesome help for some oncoming future stories.


	3. New Companion

Disclaimer:: Don't own anybody here except for Mizuki!

* * *

"That was so much fun!" laughed Sango as she and Kagome toweled their hair dry outside the hotsprings.

"That was." agreed Kagome. "But I have something to tell you." lowering her voice conspirationally she whispered, "I think that Suikotsu likes you Sango."

"What!" shrieked Sango her eyes widening, birds flew away from the nearby trees alarmed.

"Shhh!" hissed Kagome eyes darting around, "He'll hear us!"

Lowering her voice, Sango said, "Suikotsu does _so _not like me!"

"What are you talking about." snickered Kagome, "He always stares at you and gets mad whenever you're upset."

"Well, maybe it's like a brotherly instinct." fumbled Sango putting her outfit on.

"Oh please," scoffed Kagome, "Don't tell me that. I see you sometimes staring at him whenever he's training." She ducked as Sango threw a towel at her.

"But seriously," Kagome said eyes twinkling, "he really is hot. But if you say you're not interested in him maybe I could ask him out.." she finished off with a naughty smile.

"Don't you dare!" snarled Sango glaring at her. She turned scarlet when she realised what she had done. Kagome dissolved in a fit of giggles and Sango smiled sheepishly at her reaction. "Ok, so maybe I do like him, but it's really no big deal!" complained Sango. "Besides," she added with a smirk, "I think you and Bankotsu go really well together!"

Kagome gasped, "No we don't!" "Oh come on Kagome." laughed Sango, "You always told me you liked types like Inuyasha and Bankotsu is definetly like him."

She rolled her eyes, "Hopefully his taste in women is better." she murmured and shouldered her backpack. "Come on Sango we have to go, dinner will be ready soon and Rinkotsu's making his specialty, Oden." she smiled dreamily of the thought.

"What took you guys so long?" grumbled Jakotsu as the two entered the camp. "I was starving over here!"

"Hey it's no big deal." interjecte Suikotsu before the fight could progress.

Jankotsu glared at him, "Yeah stick up for them like you always do." he sneered, "Or is it just one of them you're defending?" he asked smirking. Suikotsu and Sango turned bright red.

"Ok you guys!" said Kagome clapping her hands together, "I want to see more eating and less arguing. Rinkotsu, did you use the spices I gave you yesterday?"

Rinkotsu nodded, "Yes sir, I mean ma'am." he mocked.

Kagome blushed embarassed, "Sorry," she said sheepishly.Rinkotsu laughed. "I think you should be the leader instead of Bankotsu Kagome!"

"What!" exclaimed Bankotsu looking up from his bowl his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed it down with difficulty, "What do you mean by that!" he asked frowning.

"Jeez, calm down Bankotsu, Rinkotsu was only kidding." said Jakotsu viciously. "As if the wench could ever take over your position!"

"Hey, watch it!" barked Kagome glaring at him.

"Or what?" asked Jakotsu standing up with a malicious expression on his face.

"Or else I'll make sure you'll never have the pleasure of seeing a man in bed again." said Kagome smirking.

"That's it bitch I'm going to put you in your place!"

"Oh you're asking for it!"

"Yeah, like a wench like you could ever defeat me!"

"Watch me."

Silence fell.

"What!?" asked Sango jumping up. "You can't be serious! Jakotsu will just turn you into mincemeat Kagome!"

"Yeah, why don't you just listen to your friend and run away while you still have the chance?" taunted Jakotsu.

"What the fuck!" cried Bankotsu. He glared at Jakotsu, "If you kill her you're dead alright?"

"Why can't I just kill her?" whined Jakotsu.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Because, Naraku still needs her! If you kill her he's gonna be pissed."

"Jeez, nice to know I'm being kept alive for Naraku." said Kagome sarcastically.

"I think this is a good idea" said Renkotsu smiling a little.

"Amusing to watch." clanged Ginkotsu.

"Well, it could be interesting." murmured Suikotsu glancing worriedly at a fretting Sango.

"NO!" shouted Sango stomping her foot. She whirled around to face Kagome. "Kagome please." she pleaded, "You're like a sister to me if you get harmed I'll be devastated."

Kagome smiled at her grimly, "Sango I have to do this." she said, "Or else Jakotsu will never leave me alone."

"Why can't you just put him in a barrier like last time!" pleaded Sango.

"Because that get's boring after a while, don't worry you heard them they'll keep me alive."

Sango sighed her shoulders slumped.

"Can we please fight now." whined Jakotsu.

Kagome sighed, her kimono sleeves flapping gently in the breeze. "Fine, whatever. Any rules I should know before we begin?"

Bankotsu cleared his throat, "Ok, first rule: No killing." he glared at Jakotsu, "Second: Whoever draws the first blood will win. Third: You may use any weapon under you're care."

"Sounds simple enough." commented Kagome.

"Do you remember what we've practiced?" asked Renkotsu to Kagome. She smiled and winked at him. "Relax teacher, I can't lose if I've been taught by you."

"What the hell!" barked Bankotsu. "What do you mean by teacher?"

"I've been teaching Kagome fighting techniques." said Renkotsu calmly.

"What! Why?" shouted Bankotsu, "Why would you do that!?"

"She needed to carry her own weight. If we get attacked we don't have to worry about defending her." explained Renkotsu.

"Fine, but you still should have told me." grumbled Bankotsu still upset.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" asked Sango hurt.

"OK can we please just get on with it!" interrupted Jakotsu tapping his foot impatiently.

Kagome held up her hands, "I'll awnser you're questions after the battle. Now, let's start."

Suikotsu stood up, "I'll begin it." clapping his hands together between Jakotsu and Kagome he cried, "Begin!"

Jakotsu made the first move eager to win. "Feel my blades!" he cried. He slashed his multiple blades around Kagome who jumped to avoid the attacks. However in midair one blade turned to cut her, as it descended upon Kagome she held up her two fans and deflected it.

She jumped on the ground and ran avoiding the blades. "Stop running away and attack!" cried Jakotsu his blades still going towards Kagome.

However Kagome was remembering about a conversation that she held with Renkotsu once. _'Jakotsu gets impatient quickly.' _he told her, _'Use that against him, his recklessness will be his downfall.' _

So Kagome kept jumping and ducking avoiding his blades. One time a blade came behind her, "Kagome!" screamed Sango. "Behind you!"

Kagome turned and formed a barrier, the blade bounced off harmlessly against it.

"Dammit wench fight!" cried Jakotsu furiously.

Kagome held her arms, "Crystal arrows!" she cried, ice blue arrows around her appeared and they shot at Jakotsu who easily avoided them with his blades.

"Is that all you can do! Ha!" he cried cockily.

"What the hell is she doing." muttered Bankotsu transfixed.

"She's waiting him out." chuckled Renkotsu proudly.

Kagome laughed enjoying the fight, "Let's see you handle this!" she called out. "Mirage!" she cried out, instantly illusions of Kagome appeared everywhere. **_"Which one am I" _**the called out. **_"Let's see you figure this out Jakotsu." _**

Jakotsu swung his blades everywhere furious, however, his blades went through all the illusions harmlessly, "Where are you!" he yelled.

Kagome appeared behind him and murmured, "Right here."

Jakotsu turned and Kagome held up her twin fans and sliced his neck giving him two 2 red crosses on his neck.

"That's it!" cried Suikotsu awed.

"I won!" hollered Kagome excitedly. She jumped up on Renkotsu and hugged him delighted. Renkotsu pulled away from her flustered.

"Dammit!" bellowed Jakotsu throwing Jakotsuou onto the ground. "I can't believe I lost!"

"Fun to watch." clanged Jinkotsu.

"How the fuck did she do that!" sputtered Bankotsu staring at Kagome with horror on his face. An emotion flickering through his eyes.

"Renkotsu helped me." giggled Kagome blushing.

"OK, that's it guys we're going to the hot spring so Kagome can cool off." said Sango clapping her hands together.

"Suikotsu go guard them!" ordered Bankotsu.

"Why are we being sent to be guarded!" cried Kagome pouting, "It's not like we're going to run away!"

"Precautions have to be taken." snapped Bankotsu, "Now go and have your damn bath." He huffed and sat down sulkily like a little boy who had just lost his candy to a girl.

"Yes people, this is our famous leader acting like a child." murmured Suikotsu from behind Sango and Kagome. They both giggled girlishly and skipped away chattering between themselves with a trailing Suikotsu after them.

Bankotsu watched the retreating backside of Kagome. _'I've gotta figure out what to do with her.' _he thought muted.

* * *

"Hey Suikotsu." called Kagome from the hot springs. Suikotsu's back was against the two young females so she and Sango were having a blast just talking to him. 

"Yes Kagome?" replied Suikotsu. "Why was Bankotsu so upset when I defeated Jakotsu?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Well.." said Suikotsu scratching his head. He pondered for a little while before awnsering. "To Bankotsu all women are weak, just prizes or luxuries to be won after a battle."

"What!" cried Sango. "Is he stupid or something? Look at me and Kagome. We're not weak silly females."

Suikotsu shrugged, "I'm just telling you what Bankotsu thinks, I personally don't think that."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you think about us." countered Kagome.

"I think you two are incredibly intelligent, beautiful and intelligent in you're own way."

Sango turned crimson while Kagome just shook her head at his claim. She got up and grabbed her towel dressing quickly. "Where are you going?" inquired Sango cocking her head.

"I'm going back to camp." said Kagome winking at Sango.

"I'll come with you." said Suikotsu getting up. "No!" Kagome cried pushing him back down. The two stared at her, Kagome blushed, "It's just that uh." she stuttered, "Sango's in the hot spring and someone could come and attack her!" she said relieved at finding an excuse, "I can protect myself now and I promise I won't run away."

"Fine." agreed Suikotsu reluctuantly.

"OK well see you guys soon." turning around she mouthed to Sango, "_Have fun!" _Sango gasped at this and blushed furiously.

* * *

Kagome hummed as she walked back to camp remember Sango's face when she left the camp she giggled and stopped. She cocked her ear and frowned cutely struggling to hear. 

Moaning met her ears and Kagome turned pink as she realised it wasn't someone in pain but rather in pure ecstasy. A usually modest Kagome would turn around and flee but Kagome had spent a month with six, ok maybe 5 handsome mercenaries and she had often wondered what would happen if she and one of them had gotten intimate. So she now crept into some nearby bushes and peeked to a sight which shocked her.

A naked Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed each other passionately, an unknowable liquid covered Inuyasha's fingertips while a pile of clothing lay by their feet. "Kami, I love you Kikyo, I love you more than anything else in the world." murmured Inuyasha caught in the flow of passion, "As do I Inuyasha." murmured Kikyo back.

With tears streaming down her face, Kagome crept back out of the bushes and ran as fast as she could from her past.

* * *

Bankotsu was restless. Ever since he and the others had taken the two wenches under their wings they hadn't killed or had fun with any women since. _"It'll attract attention and it will cause the miko and tajiya to rebel." _warned Naraku. 

"Fuck him." muttered Bankotsu slamming Banryuu down onto the ground, "Fuck them." he muttered sulkily. "I wanna kill." he whined to himself, "I wanna drink and have fun with girls like the old days not babysit a bunch of whiny girls all day long."

Movement caught his attention. _'Great now a stupid girl saw me.' _strangled sobbing was what got him moving.

Kagome burst through some nearby bushes crying and paused, gasping for breath. _'Damn, it's that wench Kagome.' _thought Bankotsu frowning.

"Oi, Kagome why are you crying?" he asked bending down to get a good look at her face. He whistled at the sight.

Kagome looked up to glare at him under red puffy eyes. "Just leave me alone." she snapped. "It's not like you would understand anyways."

Bankotsu cocked his head and then his face cleared, "Oh you saw them didn't you?" he asked quietly, suddenly understanding.

"How the hell did you know?" cried Kagome looking up.

Bankotsu shrugged, "It's hard not to hear them."

"Why didn't you tell us. Me!" yelled Kagome distraught.

"Jeez calm down!" barked Bankotsu, "I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you would be upset."

"Oh." said Kagome her face full of surprise. Softening she added quietly, "Thanks."

"Feeling better?" grinned Bankotsu, "Still, it must suck to see them together." he said stretching.

Kagome nodded, "Have you ever loved somebody before Bankotsu?" she blurted out suddenly.

Bankotsu stopped stretching, "Hmm, can't say I have." he asked nonchantly, "Heard it hurts like hell though."

"It does." murmured Kagome quietly downcast.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" asked Bankotsu sitting down across Kagome curiously.

"Umm well." said Kagome thinking. "But to basically sum it up when you're in love, the world seems a little bit brighter." She turned to glance apologetically at Bankotsu, "Sorry, it doesn't seem like much but you'll know when you're in love."

"If I ever fall in love you mean." Muttered Bankotsu.

Kagome laughed her sadness swept away by Bankotsu, she looked up to see him gazing at her. Her breath caught in her throat, cerulean eyes locked with chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome." Murmured Bankotsu reaching his hand out to her.

Kagome couldn't breathe, why did he say her name like that? How should she respond, before she could do anything his hand went past her head and clutched a snake which had been intent on poisoning Kagome.

"Ew!" shrieked Kagome jolted back to her senses. She leapt away from the snake, revolted. It was a vivid green color with strange yellow markings on it's back.

"You got off lucky." Muttered Bankotsu studying the snake, "If I hadn't been here it would have poisoned you." Looking up he frowned at her, "Why the hell didn't you sense it? If Renkotsu taught you, you obviously would have been able to detect it!"

Kagome's eyes widened at his fury, why the hell was he so upset at her? "Sorry." She said quietly looking down at her hands ashamed. What could she say to that? That she was too distracted by his eyes to think about a snake which could have killed her?

Bankotsu softened at her tone of voice, "Aw crud." He complained to the sky, "Whatever, just don't do it again." He said to Kagome. He looked past Kagome's shoulder and grimaced. "Great, more company." He commented.

Kagome whipped around and gasped, a beautiful black demon horse with icy blue eyes stared at her. It was huge, with water in the shape of flames surrounding it's hooves and it's mane was a bright sky blue color. A blue moon shaped sybol rested on it forehead. It was in all a beautiful and elegant creature.

"Crap." Muttered Bankotsu, "That's Entei's chosen."

"What!" gasped Kagome her gaze never leaving the horse's eyes.

"Yeah, Hakudoshi told me that Entei was after this one so he could mate her." He whistled low under his breath, "Apparently, she's been very aloof towards him which made Entei even more determined."

Without thinking Kagome slowly took a step towards the the horse, the demon whickered softly and tossed her head as if beckoning Kagome closer.

"Careful!" warned Bankotsu but it was too late, Kagome put a trembling hand on her nose and the horse lipped it affectionately as if to say, 'I'm safe.'

"She's beautiful." Whispered Kagome in awe petting her. She giggled as the horse whuffled in her hair which tickled her.

"Well, it looks like it's chosen to stick with you." Stated Bankotsu eyeing the horse. He sighed and asked, "Are you going to name her or not?"

"Oh! Well, I guess I haven't really thought about it yet." She frowned at smiled again, "I got it! I'll name her Mizuki which means beautiful moon. She smiled gently at the horse and stroked her moon lovingly. The horse whickered at this.

"Ok, well let's get this straight Mizuki." Said Bankotsu. "I am the leader, what I say goes alright? And if you disagree, I'll get Jakotsu to chop you're balls off."

"Umm, Bankotsu? Mizuki doesn't have balls." Reminded Kagome giggling at the handsome and dashing leader of the Shichinintai.

Bankotsu just grunted, "Potato, pahtotae."

The horse stamped her feet on the ground at this as protest to listening to the orders of a young human.

Kagome listened closely for a moment to the horse, "She say's she'll only listen to me because I'm her master." She looked up surprised at Bankotsu, "Is this true?"

Bankotsu grunted a yes. Kagome turned back towards the horse and stood firmly in front of her, "Hey you, I'm not you're master and never will be, I'm your _partner_ we work together ok? The horse bucked her head as if nodding. "Good." Said Kagome smiling.

Bankotsu shook his head amazed, _'I've never met a girl like Kagome before.' _He thought.

* * *

Entei swung to a stop and stared at an unknown destination and roared. Hakudoushi glanced at him silently and said softly, "So, you say she has chosen a master? We'll just have to go and see who is worthy of the sea empress then." 

Entei ran fast to where the Schichinintai were camped, Hakudoushi glanced at Bankotsu and asked, "Where is she?"

Bankotsu got up with Banryuu glinting off his shoulder, he grinned cockily "Well look who's here, you're horse found out that Mizuki chose a master?"

"You named her?" asked Hakudoushi emotionlessly.

"I did." Said a feminine voice behind Hakudoushi. He and Entei turned around to see Kagome on top of a cool Mizuki.

Entei neighed and pranced around Mizuki who remained motionless. "She wishes for Entei to leave." Shouted Kagome at Hakudoushi. Mizuki neighed angrily and stamped her feet blowing air out of her nose. Suddenly she leapt up into the sky with Kagome on her back. A light blue mist supported her and Kagome and rain fell from it as Entei with Hakudoushi on her back ran up on a fiery red cloud after her.

"Kagome!" screamed Sango. Kilala mewed uncertainly at a furious Entei. He roared at the betrayal of his kin and wheeled around to chase after Mizuki.

Jakotsu whistled around his breath, "Looks like we've got a pretty good show going on here."

Suikotsu glanced at the two horse youkai. "You think she'll be alright?"

"Hakudoushi won't harm her." Said Renkotsu, "He knows Naraku will be furious if he does and Entei simply wishes to mate with Mizuki not kill her."

"Hopefully." Clanged Ginkotsu.

Sango glanced up worriedly at the sky.

"Tell Entei to back off!" screamed Kagome frantically. Mizuki was getting more distressed every minute and all Kagome could do was to not get thrown off.

"Why? And spoil all the fun?" laughed Hakudoushi as Entei trapped Mizuki and Kagome by trotting around her.

"She. Doesn't. Want. To. Mate. Him!" yelled Kagome. A furious Mizuki opened her mouth, an ice blue ball of energy formed and she shot the deadly beam at Entei who simply dispelled it with a fire beam.

Kagome sighed, "I guess we have to fight to get rid of them Mizuki." Her naginata, which she always kept strapped her back now was similiar to Hakidoushi's.

Mizuki neighed at this, and blew another beam of energy at Entei who dispelled it. "Let's fight." said Kagome grimly and charged.

* * *

Hey guys! Nice to be back after this long time. Thanks for all the great reviews it's nice to read them after a long day of typing. 

Lady Misaki

Bankotsu and Kagome fics needed! Please e-mail some good ones to me please!


End file.
